


Dancing in the Rain

by hellostarlight20



Series: Stories of the past-prompts [3]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-21
Updated: 2016-06-21
Packaged: 2018-07-16 12:24:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7268107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellostarlight20/pseuds/hellostarlight20
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They've been running from a so-called prophecy. Finally, it's time to sit still.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dancing in the Rain

“What do you do in the rain?” Rose shifted on the TARDIS floor and looked at him. Folding her legs beneath her, she leaned her back against the doorjamb and waited for his answer.

“Do?” The Doctor shrugged. “I don’t know that I _do_ anything. You mean like sing or something?”

“No.” She laughed and tilted her head to look back out the door. “Though I’d like to see you singing in the rain.”

The TARDIS sat atop a plateau overlooking a wide grassy field on a planet she didn’t know and didn’t care to know. The planet wasn’t important. Neither was the rain, per se. The only important part of today was staying still.

The wind shifted and she smelled the crisp, clean scent of the rain water, the earthy scent of went dirt, and the rich life of the grasses below.

“I mean, when it rains and you’re on a planet, do you just keep on with what you’re doing? Or do you take the time to enjoy it?”

He looked at her askance, his own body angled toward her. But he looked happy, relaxed, and that warmed her heart. Ever since the Beast and it’s so-called prophecy, the Doctor ran—dragged her from planet to asteroid, from future to past and all points in between, jumping here and there and never stopping.

Until today.

Rose didn’t mind the running, felt the desire herself. Escape the prophecy, escape those words, escape the storm the Doctor insisted brewed over them. Between them.

Today, however, they landed on whatever planet this was in the middle of a rainstorm and they’d…stopped. Paused. Taken a moment to breathe and relax.

“I don’t think I’ve ever taken the time to enjoy a rainstorm,” he admitted. “Why? What do you do when it rains?”

“On the estate.” She glanced outside at the steady downpour before looking back at him. “I used to go to the roof.”

His lips turned up in a half-smile of memory and she nodded. Yes. That roof. The one they sat on just after he brought her back to London the first time.

“What did you do on the roof in a rainstorm?” The Doctor moved until he sat beside her. Took her hand and brushed his thumb along the back of her knuckles.

“Dance.”

He didn’t laugh, didn’t grin. Merely nodded.

“I danced in the rain,” she admitted. “I used to pretend I was anywhere but there, anywhere but on the estate.”

“Where did your dancing take you?”

“In an Amazonian rainforest or under a waterfall in Africa.” Rose shrugged. “Swimming along the Great Barrier Reef or diving for treasure in the Mediterranean. It didn’t matter; I was wherever there was water, anywhere not the estate.”

The Doctor stood, pulling her with him. “Dance with me?”

Confused, she blinked up at him, but he already stepped across the TARDIS threshold and into the rain.

Rose wanted to make a quip about how she didn’t think he danced, but simply took his hand and let him hold her. They didn’t do more than sway beneath the melody of the falling rain. Her head rested on his chest and his hands spanned her back, warm through her soaked top.

Suddenly she laughed. Threw her head back and laughed. Spun out of his embrace and spread her arms wide to spin round and round. Water hit her eyelids, slid down her face, along her arms and fingertips. It felt glorious.

She opened her eyes to look at him and he grinned back at her. The wide, happy smile that told her he had no worries, no fears. In this moment he was all hers. Overcome with love for this magnificent man, Rose ran the short distance between them and threw her arms around his shoulders.

And kissed him.

He didn’t jerk back, didn’t freeze in surprise or shock or disgust. Simply held her and her lips pressed to his. Rose felt his answering smile and knew utter peace.

“Let’s warm up by the fire,” he whispered against her mouth. His breath puffed warm and sweet over her skin. “And we’ll think of other places that aren’t the Powell Estate, London for you to see.”

“I’d love that,” Rose admitted. She pecked on his lips once more and stepped back. Took his hand. Led him inside. “I’d love that very much.”


End file.
